The Computer Science and Telecommunications Board shall identify the implications of new technologies, assess current and proposed policies that affect computer science, computing technology, and telecommunications and anticipate challenges to the strength of the U.S. computer science and telecommunications posture, in order to ensure that the U.S. makes every effort to develop and use the major national resources represented in computer science, computing technology, and telecommunications.